PepsiCola
by Velocity Point
Summary: John invites dave over to play deadpool. But Dave has other intentions like spilling his guts.
1. Chapter 1

Dave had been crushin' on his bro John Egbert since the beginning of fuckin time, everything john did was fuckin cute, so cute infact it was almost ironic.

[TurntechGodhead TT has begun pestering EctoBiologist EB est 7:00pm]

TG: Hey john.  
TG: Sup bro?

EB: hey dave!  
EB: whats up?

TG: im bored, and trying to ignore my brothers smuppet porn.

EB: that sounds hideously gross.  
EB: i can only imagine what that sounds like.  
EB: gross.

TG: dont even imagine it dude.  
TG: bro dont even  
TG: its worse than it sounds.

EB: you wanna come over. Im playing Deadpool.

TG: ill be over in 20 minutes hold on.

Dave threw his red sweater around his neck, as he exited the apartment door into the desolate apartment hallway, he walked down the normal everyday 8 and a half flights of stairs, to the old metal door. He gave it a hard push as we walked out into the october air, Dave wondered why it smelled so good. Ever since his bro and him moved to Washington after his bro got sick of the heat, its been raining. Thats Washington for you, you never get enough of the rain. It was even worse when you drove passed Tacoma, that horrible smell John called, "The Tacoma Arouma", it wasnt anything you wanted to smell ever again, ((A/N i lived in Tacoma Washington and that stentch P.U)) Dave turned a few corners before he reached John's neighborhood, he walked a little faster it was really cold outside, and all he wanted was John's Hot Cocoa, in which he put a scoop of chocolate frosting in. Dave's mouth watered thinking of the taste. When he reached John's house he didnt even hesitate to knock or whatever, he just barged right in, "Egderp!, get down here and make me some hot cocoa!".

John jumped at the screeching yell Dave just sent through his used to be quiet home, his blue eyes left his game, "I'll be back Deadpool", he stroked the screen of the bad ass red and black suited superhero or whatever you call Deadpool and walked out of his room. He walked down the hallway and down the stairs, "Seriously Dave, you didn't even knock", he said walking passed him and straight into the kitchen, "So you knew i was coming and plus its 52° out there and i was freezing my hot ass off, and i wanted some damn hot cocoa", Dave said with his usual cool kid facade, "whatever, and no matter how hard you try to tame that texan accent, it'll haunt your voice", John retaliated and grabbed the box of nestle hot cocoa. He filled up a kettle with hot water and set it on the stove. He went into the cabnets that was literally filled with frosting and baking necessities, and grabbed the chocolate pillsbury frosting and set it on the table closing the cabinets he opened. "So you finally agree'd to play Deadpool", Dave asked. John laughed, "yeah i did.. he is so badass, but it pissed me off just now, i thought i killed Sinister, nope it was ANOTHER clone", John put emphasis on the word another as he explained why Deadpool ticked him off. Dave listened, he found it cute how John talked, with that little lisp, and everytime John smiled Dave thought he would die right there. His teeth are cute as hell. And his eyes.. oh my god. "Dave hello?, are you listening". Dave snapped back to the reality before him, "huh?, oh yeah, rouge and deadpool", he said. John rolled his eyes and sat down, "you gunna take your shoes of Strider, and not track mud on my kitchen floor", Dave turned to see the tracks, "sorry man..", he said taking his shoes off and walking out the kitchen to the porch, with a small sigh he dropped his shoes by the porch stairs at the front door and walked back inside and to the kitchen.

The kettle was whistling when he re entered the kitchen, he covered his ears and john just got up and turned the burner of and the whistling stopped. John grabbed a rag and lifted the kettle to pour hot water in the two cups before him. He smiled, If Dave lived with him It would be great, his dad had long work hours. He barely even seen him but he leaves notes everywhere, so its like he is here. John sighed, and finished sturring the two cups, he sat a cup in front of Dave who licked his lips. "Egderp, it smells so good..". John laughed, "yeah i know..".

Dave was thinking, should he just pull John on his lap, he was preparing his own cup, Dave stood up and turned john around, kissing his lips softly, trying not to force it. John dropped the spoon on the floor in shock, Dave is kissing him...


	2. Chapter 2

((**A/N, Hello my Homestucks, so I recently got all caught up to the update yay!, so I thought to celebrate I'd write chapter two to my pepsicola enjoy!))**

[TurntechGodhead began pestering EctoBiologist est: 10: 24pm]

TG: john..

TG: John im an idiot.

TG:I'm the biggest goddamn idiot on the planet.

TG: you probably don't wanna be bothered by me

TG: ill leave you alone than..

[TurntechGodhead ceased bothering EctoBiologist est: 10:25pm]

After he kissed you, you told him to leave. Why?, you didn't know. It felt right, but you knew if you didn't Karkat would have found out one way or another. Karkat was your boyfriend, and he lived on a different planet, called Alternia. You knew that kiss felt a little wrong and it was the fact that you already have domeone else who loves you even though you wanna be with Dave, you cant just break up with Karkat because you feel it would be wrong to Karkat considering how much he love you and oh have you felt that you liked him, well before he turned into a complete and udder jerk. Everything bad that could ever happen to you was happening to you and now you were left with one thing to do choose, you have to choose John Egbert.

[carcinoGeneticist began trolling EctoBiologist est: 10:33 pm]

CG: JOHN

CG: EGBERT

CG: WHAT THE GOG MERCIFUL FUCK ARE YOU DOING

CG: I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO GET YOUR FUCKING ATTENTION FOR AN HOUR!

CG: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

EB: oh hey Karkat.

CG: OH HEY KARKAT IS ALL YOU CAN SAY?

EB: hello karkat vantas.

CG: WHATEVER. EVERYTHING HAS HIT THE WHIRLING DEVICE EGBERT.

CG: EVERYTHING.

EB: whaddya mean?

CG: DAVE STRIDER IS WHAT I MEAN.

CG: HE JUST TOLD ME NOT TO BE HIS FRIEND ANYMORE BECAUSE HE DID SOMETHING UNFORGIVING.

CG: THE ASSHAT WOULDN'T EVEN TELL ME WHAT HE DID.

CG: SO I DON'T KNOW WHAT HE IS TALKING ABOUT.

CG: JOHN

CG: JOHN!

CG: ILL JUST TALK TO YOU LATER.

[carcinoGeneticist ceased trolling ectoBiologist est: 10: 40pm]

-Time skip brought to you by Dave's Turntables-

Its been a whole month since that kiss and Dave hasn't been on Pesterchum, the little offline face still lingering on the outside of his chumhandle, 'Damn, Dave', you thought and you were really worried at this point, you thinking that him leaving is your fault. Even Rose nor Jade have heard a single word from Dave, shit has hit the whirling device Karkat was right, and you were missing Dave bad, where was he?


	3. Update A

((A/N hey!, so umm yeah, I am gunna get together a cosplay group on YouTube!, so if you wanna be in it auditions! Just tag Velocity in the video title and act out the charector you wanna be we are doing homestuck death note hetalia. So yeah! Go ahead make your video and if your picked, daily pics will be found on my YouTube account velocity point. I will announce you. Have fun!))


	4. Chapter 4

((A/n Hey I know I haven't gotten a chance to update I have just been super busy lately. With cosplay and stuff associated with it))

Dave was tossing a lacrosse ball up in the air to hit his ceiling and to catch it and repeat the process. He missed John very much, and he betrayed karkat and felt guilty and refused to speak to either of them until this guilt dies down.

[TurntechGodhead began pestering TentacleTherapist est 7:00pm]

TG: rose..  
TG: what should I do rose?  
TT: Dave?!  
TT: so your alive  
TT: as for what you should do?  
TT: talk to John and Karkat.  
TG: I knew you would say that sis  
TG: I'll try..

[TurntechGodhead ceased pestering TentacleTherapist]

Dave sucked in air and clicked john's chumhandle.

[TurntechGodhead began pestering EctoBiologist est 7:05]

TG: John  
EB: Dave?!  
EB: Dave oh my god!  
EB: where have you went?!  
TG: John I think I'm in love with you  
EB: I love you too Dave..  
EB: but Karkat..  
TG: I know..  
EB: I really wanna be with you though  
EB: don't get me wrong..  
TG: I'll visit you in about an hour..


	5. Chapter 5

Pepsicola 4

Dave knocked on john's door, he heard the rush of footsteps and the unlocking of the door in front of him. Dave looked down into John's eyes as the door opened the next thing was highly unexpected. Dave was expecting a hug or a friendly gesture but instead was hit with a loud slap that caused people on their porches to stop and stare. Dave put his hand up to his face staring straight at John. "Dave, where did you go huh?, it's been a month.. A WHOLE MONTH.. Thirty days Dave Strider.. And I missed you like crazy..". Dave still didn't say a word, he let John get it all out he didn't blame him, nor did he expect him to yell at him in public. "Sorry.. ", Dave finally said, "I didn't mean it..". John nearly slapped him again, "you know you meant it, you wanted a reaction out of me, your just like the bullies at my school", Dave pulled John into a kiss that made one of his neighbors spit out their water. Dave held John right their not moving, kissing John as John let him. He felt John's tears on his face, and he almost cried himself as John looked back up at him tear-eyed. Dave took a breath, and removed his shades and dropped them on the ground, John stared right into Dave's ruby eyes as they began to tear up. John and Dave then cried together, holding each other right on John's porch. Tears running down the freckles on his face, Dave whispered in John's ear, "your perfect... I wish you were mine..".

((A/N hello sorry for taking so long any who here it is but I highly suggest you read my guardianby kitsunelove4ever it's so good anyway I'm off))


End file.
